Caminos Cruzados
by Srta. Hanny
Summary: Caminos Cruzados: Shailene Woodley es una chica sin mucho para vivir, le alcanza lo justo para comer al día. Y ella necesita un trabajo. Theo James es un hombre muy rico, es todo lo que una mujer quiere pero hay un problema, tiene 2 hijos. Gracias al destino, la vida hace que sus caminos se crucen.
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1 "Esta es mi vida"

NARRA SHAILENE

-No por favor, no me hagan esto, trabajare mas, pero no me despidan-dije muy asustada a mis jefes.

-No Shailene, ya has venido muy tarde estas ultimas veces-dijo seria Miranda, mi jefa.

-Pero ¿me pueden entender?, mi padre esta enfermo y yo soy la única que lo puedo cuidar-dije mientras que las lagrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas.

-No vamos a tener compasión por ti-dijo Richard el esposo de Miranda y también el jefe-Ahora recoge tus cosas y lárgate de aquí-me grito en la cara.

Esta es mi vida, sin nadie que me ayude, una madre que me odio toda mi infancia y nos abandono a mi papa y a mi. Con solo una amiga, pero es la mejor amiga, Jimena. Mi padre tiene cáncer de tiroides y yo soy la única que lo apoyo en su peor momento. No tengo nada, mi dinero sirve para comer, los medicamentos de mi papa y la renta.

Gracias a dios, mi papa tiene casa propia, yo me quería quedar con el pero insistió en que me busque una casa para mi. Y así lo hice, no era una mansión pero tampoco eran cuatro palos y un techo.

-Hija ¿que paso?-me pregunto mi papa. El era con ojos verdes como yo. Pelo negro y piel media morocha. Pero por causa del cáncer la tenia muy pálida.

-Me despidieron-dije con la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas.

-Oh, hija cuanto lo siento-dijo tratando de pararse pero no lo logro.

-No papa no importa, lo único que importa es como voy a pagar tus medicamentos y la renta-dije con solo de pensar eso me dolía la cabeza.

-Tranquila cariño, ya encontraremos una manera de salir de esto-dijo Paul, mi padre. No se si yo sentí que lo dijo en doble sentido, "una manera de salir de mi cáncer"

NARRA THEO

-Papi, papi-sentí dos vocesitas que me llamaban.

-¿Que quieren monstritos?-pregunte cariñosamente dejando lugar en mi cama para que se acuesten mis 2 soles.

-Queremos que te despiertes, y nos acompañes a desayunar-dijo mi princesa, Isabella.

-Si, vamos papi-dijo mi campeón, Thiago.

-Pero, ¿no tendría que preparar el desayuno?-dije sonriendo.

-Claro que no, ya lo prepare solo falta que calientes la leche y la sirvas en la chocolatada-dijo mi inteligente Bella.

-¿Preparaste tu sola el desayuno?-pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Si papi, Thiago me ayudo en las tostadas-dijo sonriendo mi reina.

-Los amo-dije abrazándolos.

-Papi-dijo Thiago.

-¿Que pasa campeón?-pregunte sonriendo.

-¿Alguna vez vamos a tener una mami?-pregunto mi Thiago con el ceño fruncido.

-Si te portas bien, tal vez te la regale en navidad-dije sonriendo triste.

Mis niños tenían 5 años, pero todavía no entendían muy bien el tema.

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar-dije sonriendo, dejando los males atrás.

-Si-festejaron mis hijos.

Mi niñodijo Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 "No hay problema"

NARRA SHAILENE

-Jime-dije abrazándola.

-Hey amiga ¿que pasa?-me pregunto Jimena, ella era la mejor amiga del mundo, la única que tenia.

-Me despidieron-dije sentándome.

Había quedado con ella para tomar un cafe en un bar.

-Oh no...pero todo va a estar bien-dijo sonriendo, ella siempre le encontraba el lado bueno a las cosas.

-Pero,¿ahora donde voy a trabajar?-dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Ya encontraremos una solución ahora diviértete-dijo agarrando mi mano.

-Okay-dije rodando los ojos.

La pasamos bien toda la tarde pero siempre había algo que me comía la cabeza, si no era mi papa, era el dinero y si no era el dinero era la comida porque si un día no trabajaba solo podía comer una persona y esa persona era mi papa.

-Ay lo siento Shai me tengo que ir-dijo haciendo una mueca con la vista en el celular.

-¿Que paso?-pregunte.

-Mi hermano, no hay nadie quien lo valla a buscar al colegio y tengo que ir yo-dijo de mala gana.

-Bye, mandale saludos-dijo sonriendo.

Ya se hacia de noche así que fui a caminar la plaza, estuve pensando mucho, pensando que haría de mi vida. Ya estaba llorando pero igual nadie estaba en la calle así que no me daba vergüenza. Mire para la esquina y sentí que chocaba con alguien.

-Lo siento-dije de inmediato.

-No hay problema-dijo sonriendo un hombre con los ojos mas hermosos del mundo.

NARRA THEO

-Mama ¿te puedes quedar con los niños hoy?-le pregunte por teléfono.

-Claro que si hijo-dijo feliz Natalie, mi mama.

-Okay, te los llevo a casa en media hora ¿si?-dije.

-Dale los espero, mandale saludos a mis hermosos nietos-dijo despidiéndose.

-¿Vamos a ir a la casa de la abuela?-me pregunto mi Thiago.

-Si amor, yo tengo que hacer algunas cositas pero vuelvo de inmediato-dije sonriendo.

-Si, ¡vamos a la casa de la abuela!-festejo Bella.

-Vallan a cambiarse que ya nos vamos-dije dándole una palmadita a los dos en la espalda.

En una semana era el cumpleaños de mis hijos, ya que, son mellizos cumplen el mismo día.

Los lleve con mi mama, ella era muy feliz cuando estaban sus nietos así que los llevaba con ella. También tenia que encontrar a una niñera para mis hijos, porque empezaba a trabajar en un horario con el que mi mama tampoco podía cuidarlos.

Estuve toda la tarde tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto para mis hijos hasta que los encontré. Cuando me fui de la tienda ya estaba oscureciendo, me fui caminando por la plaza hasta mi auto. Mire mi celular porque me habían mandado un mensaje. Pero choque con alguien.

-Lo siento-dijo de inmediato la chica.

-No hay problema-dije sonriendo era la mujer con los ojos mas hermosos del mundo.

No puedo creerlo, ¡al fin encontró a alguien!dijo Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 "Por tus ojos"

NARRA SHAILENE

-¿Esta bien señorita?-me pregunto el hombre que tenia al frente mio.

-Eh si si gracias-dije rápidamente.

-¿En verdad? Se nota que estuvo llorando-dijo el con el ceño fruncido.

Y ahí explote, me largue a llorar al frente de un hombre que no conocía. El me abrazo, puse mis brazos al rededor de su cadera, apoye mi oreja en su pecho y pude sentir sus latidos, su embriagador aroma varonil me hacia sentir como en casa. Me llevo todavía en sus brazos hasta una banca, nos sentamos y seguí llorando, el me acariciaba desde mi nuca hasta mi espalda.

-¿Se encuentra mejor?-me pregunto cuando deje de llorar.

-Si, en verdad lo lamento-dije avergonzada.

-¿Que lamenta?-me pregunto gentilmente.

-Que se quede aquí conmigo, debe tener cosas que hacer y como una estúpida que soy y me largue a llorar pero porque usted es tan caballero me abrazo y se quedo conmigo-dije muy rápido atropellándome con mis palabras.

-Usted no es estúpida, y me quede aquí contigo porque quería saber si estaba bien-dijo sonriendo .

-Gracias-dije de verdad.

-¿Puedo preguntar que le paso?-dijo tímidamente.

-No tiene que ser gentil conmigo, puede irse cuando quiera-dije seria.

-No quiero irme, quiero quedarme contigo porque me importa-dijo el hombre un poco enojado.

-Bueno... me despidieron de mi trabajo, mi papa tiene cáncer, no tengo dinero, ya...ya no se que hacer con mi vida-dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Yo le puedo dar un trabajo-dijo el hombre.

-No gracias, no le quiero dar lastima-dije parándome.

-No me da lastima señorita, solo es un favor entre nosotros-dijo el parándose.

-¿Un favor?-dije levantando una ceja.

-Si, mire... yo necesito a alguien que cuide a mis hijos y usted necesita trabajo-dijo sonriendo.

¡Dios tiene hijos! Y no Shailene un hombre como el tan guapo y seguramente muy rico va a estar soltero, dijo una voz adentro mio.

-¿Que? No su esposa se va a molestar-dije un poco enojada, no entendía el enojo.

-No tengo esposa, ella...murió-dijo serio.

-Oh...en verdad lo lamento yo no quería...

-No esta bien-dijo sonriendo-Las cosas pasan por algo ¿no?

-Si-dije asintiendo.

-Entonces...¿aceptas?-dijo el hombre.

-Primero ¿cual es su nombre?-pregunte dudosa.

-Oh lo siento que irrespetuoso, mi nombre es Theodore James pero dime Theo-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Mucho gusto Theo yo soy Shailene Woodley pero me puedes decir Shailene-dije sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto Shailene-dijo riendo.

NARRA THEO

Dios tenia unos ojos hermosos, su voz, era como ángeles cantando y su sonrisa era encantadora.

Ella me contó que su padre estaba enfermo, que necesitaba un trabajo y de escusa para verla mas tiempo le di trabajo.

-Bueno eh, yo me me tengo que ir-dijo Shailene avergonzada.

-Yo te llevo-dije sonriendo.

-No, no... esta bien voy caminando-dijo Shailene, que gentil que era.

-¿Vives cerca?-dije tal vez por eso iba caminando.

-Eh, bueno...mas o menos en unas 20, 30 cuadras-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Que? Yo te llevo-dije serio.

-No, esta bien en serio-dijo Shailene.

-Vamos-dije agarrándola de la mano.

Su mano era fría pero tan cálida a la vez, miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Shailene vio nuestras manos unidas, se sonrojo y mordió su labio inferior.

Llegamos hasta donde estaba mi auto, Shailene se quedo parada donde estaba viendo el auto con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Que pasa nunca viste un auto?-dije bromeando.

-Eh,si pero no uno tan...caro-dijo Shailene sin apartar la mirada del auto.

-Ven, entra-dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Shailene entro al auto, miro a su al rededor, yo me incline para ponerle el cinturón, mi mejilla quedo en sus labios, su respiración chocaba en mi barbilla. Su aroma era inconfundible, tenia olor a fresas.

Le cerré la puerta, di la vuelta para ir al asiento del copiloto.

-Dime, ¿cual es tu dirección?-le pregunte adentro del auto.

Shailene me dio su dirección, encendí el auto y fui hasta su casa.

-Y dime...cuéntame mas cosas de ti-le dije dándole una rápida mirada.

-No se, ¿que quieres que te cuente?-dijo Shailene sonriendo.

-¿Color favorito?-dije mirando al frente.

-No tengo, mi color favorito es como me sienta en el día-dijo Shailene mirando por la ventanilla.

-¿Y cual seria tu color favorito hoy?-dije parando el auto por el semáforo en rojo.

-Marrón-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Y por que?-dije mirándola, mi pregunta la hizo sonrojar.

-Porque...me me gustaron las arboles del parque,si eso-dijo Shailene con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A si? ¿Por que siento que me mientes?-dije sonriendo.

-¿Yo? Por favor-dijo ella meneando la cabeza.

-¿Que? No te conozco pero se que me estas mintiendo-dije riendo.

-Bueno esta bien estaba mintiendo-dijo sonrojándose de vuelta.

-Entonces dime la verdad-dije sonriendo.

-Bueno...marrón por...por tus ojos-susurro muy sonrojada.

-¿En serio?-dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Si-dijo mirando por la ventana todavía sonrojada.

Es perfecta para tidijo Elizabeth


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 "Te ves linda"

NARRA SHAILENE

-¿Aquí es?-me pregunto Theo.

-Si...lo se es muy...pobre-susurre viendo mi casa.

-No es pobre, solo que...nunca creí que vivieras aquí-dijo Theo disculpándose.

-No hay problema-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Que tal si vienes a vivir con nosotros?-pregunto de la nada Theo.

-¿Que? No Theo ya has hecho mucho sin conocerme en serio gracias-dije con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Por favor, así no pagaras el viaje todos los días-dijo Theo sonriendo.

Lo pensé un momento viéndolo a los ojos, el también me miraba, nos quedamos viéndonos el uno a otro por un tiempo infinito.

-¿Y que dices?-dijo Theo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si...acepto-dije rindiendome.

-Okay, dame tu numero de celular así arreglamos todo-dijo Theo sonriendo.

-Mmm no, no tengo celular-dije haciendo una mueca.

-¿Teléfono?-dijo Theo.

-Tampoco, también no tengo computadora ni televisor-dije frunciendo mis labios.

-Wow, bueno...¿que tal si nos encontramos para cenar?-dijo Theo sonriendo.

-Claro-dije de inmediato, me sonroje por mi apuro.

-Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas-dijo Theo acariciando mi mejilla.

Mi respiración comenzó a fallar y los latidos de mi corazón eran incontrolables que dolía.

-Eehh yo, bueno yo...me tengo que ir-tartamudee.

-Claro-dijo Theo-¿Nos vemos mañana en el Ulary?

-¿Que? Theo ese lugar es carisimo-dije abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Eso no importa, a las 20:00hs ¿esta bien?-dijo sonriendo.

-Okay-dije poniendo en blanco los ojos.

Theo bajo del auto, me ayudo a bajarme y fuimos caminando hasta la puerta de mi casa.

-Nos vemos mañana Shailene-dijo Theo nervioso.

-Nos vemos mañana Theo-dije besando su mejilla, me sonroje y rápidamente entre a mi casa.

NARRA THEO

¿Que me esta pasando con esa mujer? Le dije que era linda, le di trabajo, se va a vivir conmigo y vamos a cenar mañana en la noche.

Shailene me esta volviendo loco. Me quede parado todavía en la entrada de su casa y me acorde que tenia que ir a recoger los niños de la casa de mi madre.

Me fije el celular ya que hace un par de horas me había sonado.

Mama:¿Hijo ya estas volviendo?

Mama: ¿Donde estas? No me contestas las llamadas.

Mama: THEODORE JAMES DIME YA DONDE ESTAS!

Llame rápido a mi mama mientras manejaba.

-Dios Theo ¿donde estabas?-me pregunto preocupada.

-Lo siento solo...mejor te cuento en casa-dije suspirando.

-Okay, ven rápido que los niños te llaman-dijo riendo.

-Esta bien, en menos de 5 minutos estoy ahi-dije riendo.

Cuando llegue a la casa de mi mama los niños se tiraron arriba mio.

-Mis niños ¿la pasaron bien con la abuela?-pregunte cariñoso.

-Si-gritaron

-Pero ¿donde estabas? Dijiste que llegarías antes de media noche y ya son mas de media noche-dijo enojada mi princesita.

-Lo se amor, y en verdad lo siento pero les tengo una sorpresa-dije sonriendo.

-¿Que?-pregunto mi niño.

-Les conseguí una niñera-dije feliz.

-¡No! Nosotros vimos que las niñeras son malas y te tratan mal-dijo asustada Bella.

-Pero ella es buena se los juro-dije riendo.

-NO-gritaron mis niños corriendo a la habitación de mi mama.

-Tranquilo hijo-dijo mi mama después de ver mi rostro-¿Y quien es?

-Ella se llama Shailene Woodley es por ella que llegue tarde-dije sonriendo, mi mama me sonrió-¿Que?

-Tienes la misma cara que cuando viniste a casa diciendo que te habías enamorado-dijo mi mama con los ojos vidriosos.

-Mama la conocí hoy-dije riendo.

-Eso no interesa, cuando tu te enamoraste, era el primer día de clases-dijo suspirando-¿Cuéntame que te hace sentir Shailene?

-Mama ya no soy un nene-dije un poco sonrojado.

-Pero sigues siendo mi hijo, dime-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno...su sonrisa es hermosa, ella es...muy gentil, es pobre, su papa tiene cáncer y la despidieron ayer-dije viendo por la ventana.

-Oh pobre niña, y ¿por eso le diste trabajo?-pregunto mi mama con el ceño fruncido.

-Eeh por parte si-dije riendo-Pero le di el trabajo para estar mas cerca de ella, no quiero decir de salir, pero tal vez seamos amigos algún día.

-Eso espero-dijo mi mama en suspenso.

¿Amigos? Vamos Theo yo te conozcodijo Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 "Un beso bajo la lluvia"

NARRA SHAILENE

En la noche me fije si tenia algún vestido para ponerme en la cita...Que estoy diciendo Shailene no voy a tener una cita con Theo solo vamos a cenar para conocernos mejor.

Pero no tenia nada lindo para ponerme, fui caminando hasta la casa de Jimena.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto con voz ronca Jimena.

-Soy yo-dije alto para que me oyera.

Rápidamente Jime abrió la puerta.

-¿Shailene que haces aquí?-me pregunto.

-Es una emergencia-dije casi gritando.

Me dejo pasar y preparo café.

-¿Cual es la emergencia?-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, hoy conocí a un chico pero no vamos a salir en realidad lo que paso fue...

Empece a contarle todo lo que paso hoy en la tarde, ella me escuchaba atentamente.

-Tranquila yo te ayudo, vamos a mi armario tal vez hay algo que te entre-dijo agarrando mi mano.

Fuimos a su habitación y empezó a revolver todos sus estantes del armario, hasta que me paso un vestido

-¿Te gusta?-dijo sonriendo.

-Es hermoso-dije mirando el vestido.

-Si-festejo-Quédate a dormir, yo mañana te ayudare a maquillarte y peinarte.

-Gracias-dije abrazándola.

Al día siguiente, mas o menos a las 4 de la tarde Jime me empezó a poner productos en la cara, no se por que tan temprano pero ella me dijo: "La belleza cuesta tiempo"

Cuando me termino de maquillar, me hizo una coleta bien alta en el cabello. Me puse el vestido y cuando me quise fijar eran las de las 7. Me despedí de Jimena y me fui al restaurante para encontrarme con Theo.

NARRA THEO

Al día siguiente, en el día de mi cena con Shailene, me despedí de mis niños los había dejado en la casa mi madre. Tenia puesto un esmoquin color gris.

Cuando llegue al restaurante, me senté en una mesa para 2 en el fondo. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y vi a Shailene entrar al lugar.

Estaba hermosa, tenia un vestido rojo que hacia resaltar su figura, no estaba muy maquillada y eso la hacia ver perfecta.

-Shailene-dije alto para que me oyera.

Su mirada se clavo en la mía y sonrió yo también sonrei.

-Hola Shailene-le dije cuando estaba al lado mio.

-Hola Theo-dijo con las mejillas rojas.

Le corrí la silla para que se sentara, y me susurro un gracias. Cuando me senté vino el mozo.

-¿Que pedirán en esta maravillosa noche?-dijo profesionalmente.

-Mm ¿que quieres Shailene?-dije mirándola.

-No se lo que tu quieras-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, pediremos Espaguetis a lo italiano-dije sonriendo.

El mozo se fue y me quede solo con Shailene.

-Cuéntame mas de ti-dije sonriendo.

-No se ¿que quieres que te cuente?-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Cual es tu sueño?-dije de la nada.

-Mmm un beso bajo la lluvia y ¿tu?-dijo sonriendo.

-Que empiece a llover-dije guiñándole un ojo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 "Papi tenia razón"  
NARRA SHAILENE  
Me sonroje furiosamente, pero me salvo el mozo trayendo nuestra comida. Cuando se fue, me dejo sola otra vez con Theo, ¿ahora que le diría?  
-Y cuéntame ¿como son tus hijos?-dije después de un rato.  
-Mmm muy inteligentes-dijo riendo.  
-¿En serio?-dije agarrando mi copa con agua.  
-Si, se preparan su desayuno con solo 5 años-dijo riendo.  
-Wow-dije abriendo mucho los ojos-¿Son iguales a ti?  
-Mas o menos, tienen los ojos de su madre, unos hermosos ojos azules, tienes el mismo cabello que yo, mi sonrisa y la energía de su madre-dijo sonriendo.  
-No quiero ser maleducada pero...hace,¿hace cuanto paso eso?-dije tímida.  
-Hace 5 años-dijo Theo sonriendo triste.  
-¿Los niños preguntan por ella?-dije con el ceño fruncido.  
-No, desde chicos les explique lo que había pasado, no les dije que había muerta y ya, les dije que su mami había ido al cielo y que nunca regresara-dijo Theo triste-Pero, Thiago, mi hijo, siempre dice cuando le regalare una mami.  
-Pobresito, ¿y la niña?-dije sonriendo.  
-Ella es mi princesita-dijo orgulloso-Es la persona mas dulce del con las niñeras-dijo riendo.  
-¿Que?-dije asustada, ¿que tal si les caía mal?  
-No tranquila, lo que pasa es que miran muchas películas y en esas cosas las niñeras son malvadas pero cuando te conozcan se van a dar cuenta que no es verdad-dijo sonriendo.  
-Pero ¿y sin nos les caigo bien?-dije triste.  
-Les caerás de maravilla-dijo sonriendo.  
Pasamos una noche hermosa, conociéndonos cada vez un poco mas. Mañana me pasaría a buscar para irnos a su casa y conocer a los niños.  
Al día siguiente...  
Unos 30 minutos antes de que Theo pasara a buscarme me cambien, me puse unos jeans azules,una remera blanca y arriba un suéter con cuello de tortuga también blanco.  
Justo cuando termine de vestirme Theo toco la puerta de mi casa.  
-Hola-dije abriendo la puerta.  
-Hola Shailene-dijo Theo sonriendo-¿Vamos?  
-Sip-dije remarcando la "P"  
Nos subimos a su auto y en menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos en su casa.  
-Wow-dije mirando por la ventanilla.  
-Es linda ¿no?-dijo Theo sonriendo.  
-¿Que si es linda? Dios Theo es hermosa-dije asombrada.  
-Gracias, ser el jefe de una empresa te da estos regalos-dijo riendo.  
-Y que regalos-dije mirando la casa, digo mansión.  
Bajamos del auto y Theo me abrió la puerta, de un pasillo salio una mujer con una sonrisa muy maternal, tenia el cabello color chocolate y sus ojos eran marrones los mismos que Theo.  
-Hola-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.  
sonrojada.  
-¿Tu debes ser Shailene no?-dijo sonriendo.  
-Si, soy yo-dije mirando al suelo.  
-Papi-gritaron dos vocesitas, por el pasillo aparecieron dos niños corriendo para abrazar a Theo, son sus hijos, y que hermosos que eran.  
-Vengan les quiero presentar a alguien-dijo Theo agarrando las manos de los niños-Ella es Shailene.  
Me arrodilla para quedar a su altura.  
-Hola, preciosuras-dije sonriendo.  
-Hola yo soy Bella-dijo la niña tendiéndome su manita, yo la agarre con gusto.  
-Hola Bella, mi nombre es Shailene pero me puedes decir Shai-dije acariciando su mejilla.  
-Mucho gusto Shai-dijo con su hermosa vocesita.  
-Hohola-dijo tímidamente el niño mirando hacia abajo.  
-Hola, no tengas vergüenza-dije amable levantando su cabeza con mi mano en su barbilla.  
-Gracias-dijo sonriendo-Mi nombre es Thiago.  
-Que hermoso nombre, mucho gusto bombón-dije besando su mejilla, el se sonrojo y corrió al lado de su hermana y le susurro: "Bella, Shailene no es mala, papi tenia razón" a lo que Bella contesto sonriendo, los dos se miraron asintieron y corrieron a abrazarme.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 "Mami"  
1 semana después...  
NARRA SHAILENE  
La semana había sido agotadora, tuve que mudarme a la casa de Theo, mentalizarme de todo lo que estaba pasando y que Theo me había comprado un auto, dijo que era para que lleve a los niños al colegio, fue tan buena escusa que no le pude decir que no.  
Las cosas con los niños iba perfecto, siempre antes de irse al colegio me decían un "te quiero" nunca conocí a unos niños tan adorables.  
Fui a casa, bueno a la casa de Theo, a limpiar un poco y cocinar cuando vengan los niños del colegio. Después de un rato sentí el autobús al frente de la casa.  
Salí y los niños corrieron a abrazarme.  
-¿Como estuvo el colegio?-dije cariñosa entrando a casa de la mano de los niños.  
-Bien-dijo Bella.  
-Queríamos llegar a casa rápido-dijo Thiago.  
-¿Por que?-pregunte con el ceño fruncido.  
-Para verte-dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Los quiero, los quiero, los quiero-dije besando toda la carita de los niños.  
-Nosotros también-dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
-Vallan a lavarse las manos, comemos en 5 minutos-dije sonriendo.  
Fueron al baño, serví la comida y cuando puse los platos en la mesa llegaron los niños. Comimos hablando de como les había ido en el colegio.  
NARRA THEO  
-Vamos Theo, solo esta noche-dijo seductora Victoria.  
-No Señorita Reynor-dije sacando le las manos de mi pecho.  
-¿Que dijimos de que no me digas señorita?-dijo lanzándose otra vez arriba mio.  
-Usted es mi secretaria, punto, nada mas-dije ya harto.  
-Okay James, pero tu te lo pierdes-dijo dándose la vuelta bruscamente, haciendo que su cabello todo teñido de rubio me pegue en la cara.  
Había empezado a trabajar hace una semana, todo iba bien hasta que cambiaron de secretaria. Literalmente me acosaba, me buscaba todo el tiempo no me dejaba en paz, pero no podía despedirla su papa era como mi jefe, era el dueño de la empresa yo solo era el jefe de la empresa.  
Cuando llegue a casa, lo que vi no tenia precio. Estaba Shailene tirada en el suelo mientras que Bella y Thiago le hacían cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.  
-Paren, no puedo respirar-dijo Shailene con la voz entrecortada por la risa.  
-Bueno, bueno te dejamos-dijo Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
Los chicos me vieron acostado contra la pared.  
-Hola mis amores ¿se divirtieron hoy?-dije cariñoso.  
-Mucho-dijo Thiago.  
Shailene se levanto y se sonrojo mirándome.  
-Lo siento, ya voy a preparar la comida señor-dijo Shailene mirando para abajo.  
-No lo sientas,por favor no me llames señor tutéame-dije sonriendo.  
-Bueno señ...digo Theo-dijo corrigiéndose.  
Fuimos a cocinar hablando de cualquier cosa que nos venia a la mente. Cuando Shailene puso los platos de los niños en la mesa Thiago dijo:  
-Gracias mami-  
Shailene se quedo estática mirando a Thiago.  
-Thiago, no llames mami a Shailene no le gusta-dije mirando a Thiago.  
-Llo sientoo Shailene no...no me di cuenta-tartamudeo Thiago.  
-Thiago-dijo Shailene arrodillándose a su altura, ella lo abrazo-Es la mejor cosa que me dijiste, me podes llamar como quieras y si quieres llamarme mami es un orgullo para mi-dijo Shailene llorando.  
-¿En serio? Gracias mami-dijo Bella también abrazando a Shailene.  
-Ven papi-dijo Thiago agarrándome de la mano.  
Nos abrazamos todos, formando un abrazo familiar, porque eso era para mi Shailene, ella ya era parte de la familia.  
Oh no ya estoy llorando, Shailene, no hay forma para poder agradecerte por todo lo que hicistedijo llorando Elizabeth


End file.
